


Beware the dark pool at the bottom of our hearts

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Episode: s01e06 Skin, M/M, Poetry, Shapeshifter, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	Beware the dark pool at the bottom of our hearts

I’m a lonesome beast

unwanted, misplaced, despised   
always alone   
a freak, a miserable bastard in a judgmental world   
all I ever longed for was someone who’d understand  
someone who would care to look behind all those masks and see  
the man behind

before there is no man left

do you know fear, having to hide from a world where no one is safe  
have you ever wished to be anyone but you, ashamed of the way you were born  
 _different_  
can you imagine the pain of this simple word,   
the implication of my own disgusting existence

so I decided to become someone else instead

I decided to make them pay

and then – I found _you_   
the boy who knows how it feels to run from yourself and everything you know  
to become someone else  
the man with the demons inside, dark shadowy places, filled with hot-white rage  
a boy who once cowered in a corner and wished his life was only a dream

a nightmare

as I started to see you through his eyes I understood   
just how truly special you are  
 _like me_  
alone and different, with a longing wedged deep into your heart – for someone  
to love you with all your secrets, your razor sharp edges and frightening thoughts

he loves you like that, you know?   
only not like a brother should, oh no  
more                      
                        deeper                           
                                                      _darker_  
should I tell you your brother’s dirty little secret?  
he’s jealous that you got yourself some friends, a life – a whole existence outside of him  
when you were supposed to be his alone

but you aren’t, not anymore  
the vibrant life behind those hazel eyes, the stubborn tilt to your mouth,   
the dimpled smile you would only give to him  
they’re mine now

I will carve myself into your body   
while his face smiles at you with bloody teeth  
and as I plant myself between your ribs and blanket myself   
with your beating heart  
you will see that we’re the same kind of monster Sammy

greedy for a love we don’t deserve

I promise I wear his face as long as   
                                             you scream so prettily for me


End file.
